familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleveland Brown Episode Appearances
Episodes in which Cleveland Brown appears Episode Appearances *FG101 "Death Has a Shadow" *FG104 "Mind Over Murder" *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG204 "Brian in Love" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" *FG208 "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" *FG210 "Running Mates" *FG211 "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" *FG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" *FG215 "Dammit Janet!" *FG216 "There's Something About Paulie" *FG217 "He's Too Sexy for His Fat" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG221 "Fore Father" *FG301 "The Thin White Line" *FG302 "Brian Does Hollywood" (recap) *FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *FG305 "And the Wiener is..." *FG306 "Death Lives" *FG307 "Lethal Weapons" *FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *FG310 "A Fish out of Water" *FG311 "Emission Impossible" *FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG316 "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *FG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" *FG322 "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *FG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" *FG410 "Model Misbehavior" *FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *FG413 "Jungle Love" *FG414 "PTV" *FG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" *FG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *FG420 "Patriot Games" *FG421 "I Take Thee Quagmire" *FG422 "Sibling Rivalry" *FG423 "Deep Throats" *FG424 "Peterotica" *FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG430 "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" *FG502 "Mother Tucker" *FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *FG505 "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *FG506 "Prick Up Your Ears" *FG507 "Chick Cancer" *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG509 "Road to Rupert" *FG510 "Peter's Two Dads" *FG511 "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *FG512 "Airport '07" *FG513 "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey " *FG514 "No Meals on Wheels" *FG516 "No Chris Left Behind" *FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *FG518 "Meet the Quagmires" *FG601 "Blue Harvest" (as R2-D2) *FG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois *FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie *FG606 "Padre de Familia" *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" *FG609 "Back to the Woods" *FG610 "Play It Again, Brian" *FG611 "The Former Life of Brian" *FG612 "Long John Peter" *FG701 "Love, Blactually" *FG702 "I Dream of Jesus" *FG703 "Road to Germany" *FG704 "Baby Not On Board" *FG705 "The Man with Two Brians" *FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" *FG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" *FG708 "Family Gay" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG710 "FOX-y Lady" *FG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" *FG712 "420" *FG713 "Stew-Roids" *FG715 "Three Kings" *FG716 "Peter's Progress" *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" (as Disney-style skunk) *FG802 Family Goy (Mentioned in flashback) *FG803 Spies Reminiscent of Us *FG804 Brian's Got a Brand New Bag (mentioned) *FG807 Jerome Is the New Black (mentioned and a lamp resembled him) *FG813 Go, Stewie, Go! *FG819 The Splendid Source *FG820 "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" (heard only) *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG909 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) *FG916 "The Big Bang Theory" *FG918 "It's A Trap!" *FG1004 "Stewie Goes for a Drive" (mentioned) *FG1005 "Back to the Pilot" *FG1008 "Cool Hand Peter" *FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *FG1104 "Yug Ylimaf" *FG1108 "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" (as one of The Three Wisemen) *FG1110 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" (Uncensored version) *FG1117 "Bigfat" (mentioned) *FG1206 "Life of Brian" *FG1210 "Grimm Job" (heard only in the original broadcast, appears in the uncensored version) *FG1213 "3 Acts of God" *FG1216 "Herpe, the Love Sore" *FG1218 "Baby Got Black" *FG1220 "He's Bla-ack! *FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" *FG1302 "The Book of Joe" *FG1303 "Baking Bad" *FG1304 "Brian the Closer" *FG1305 "Turkey Guys" *FG1306 "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin" *FG1310 "Quagmire's Mom" *FG1311 "Encyclopedia Griffin" *FG1312 "Stewie Is Enceinte" *FG1313 "Dr. C & The Women" *FG1314 "#JOLO" *FG1315 "Once Bitten" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1317 "Fighting Irish" *FG1318 "Take My Wife" *FG1401 "Pilling Them Softly" *FG1402 "Papa Has A Rollin' Son" *FG1403 "Guy, Robot" *FG1404 "Peternormal Activity" *FG1405 "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *FG1406 "Peter's Sister" *FG1407 "Hot Pocket-Dial" *FG1408 "Brokeback Swanson" *FG1409 "A Shot in the Dark" *FG1410 "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" *FG1411 "The Peanut Butter Kid" *FG1413 "An App a Day" *FG1414 "Underage Peter" *FG1415 "A Lot Going On Upstairs" *FG1416 "The Heartbreak Dog" *FG1417 "Take a Letter" *FG1418 "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *FG1419 "Run, Chris, Run" *FG1502 "Bookie of the Year" *FG1503 "American Gigg-olo" *FG1504 "Inside Family Guy" *FG1505 "Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date" *FG1506 "Hot Shots" *FG1507 "High School English" *FG1509 "How the Griffin Stole Christmas" *FG1510 "Passenger Fatty-Seven" *FG1511 "Gronkowsbees" *FG1512 "Peter's Def Jam" *FG1513 "The Finer Strings" Category:Episodes